Flashback
by PoliceCommander
Summary: At only fifteen, Lightning is an orphan. Adding to the stress of school work and studies, she now has a twelve-year-old sister to raise. And she realises she has to do it all on her own. R&R Please! Rated for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

I:

Lightning watched as her sister skipped around the cemetery, probably chasing a butterfly. She was thirteen, and was now in middle school. She'd begged Lightning to complete her education instead of dropping out of school, and she reluctantly complied. Tenth grade put more than enough pressure on her, what with the important exams thrown at her almost every week. How did they expect her to take care of a thirteen-year-old if she was so stressed out about school?

She mentally sighed and sat down in front of her mother and father's grave.

She remembered that day she had taken aboard her new name- in this very space- on the night of her mother's funeral.

"Claire!" Serah called. Her mind raced to the present, and she looked up at Serah.

"Y-yeah?"

The younger girl slumped down next to her older sister.

"Do you think mom and dad have gone to heaven?"

Lightning furrowed her brow. "You think they've gone to hell?" she jested lightly.

Seeing Serah widen her eyes in distress, Lightning laughed and brushed the comment out of the way. "I- uh- think they're in a better place. If that's heaven or not, I'm not sure" she sighed.

She gazed at her parents' headstones. Both Farrons had died of an unknown sickness. Her father was the first to go. His laid-back attitude had prevailed through to the end. She wondered if he was a little more serious about his condition, maybe he could have lasted a little longer.

Her mother died when she was fifteen- a year ago...

The doctors told Lightning every single dirty detail about her condition because there were no other relatives to tell.

"I think they've gone to heaven. No, I _know _that they have!" she optimistically stated.

Lightning grunted in reply, words spinning aimlessly around in her head.

"We better get to school..." she muttered, standing.

Serah hesitated, then smiled gloomily and nodded. She caressed the headstones lovingly, then ran up the grassy green hill that hid the entrance gates. Lightning clenched her fist and took one final look at the graves. "Bye, mom, dad..." she sighed, then picked up her bag and silently followed her sister.

--

**I just read the web novel (well only the Serah and Lightning bits... but mostly the Lightning bits) and it almost brought me to tears when she has the whole flashback bit about her mother.**

**Lightning has so much depth to her ; ;...**

**She had to take care of her sister...and at only fifteen. Though it's good to know she waited until she graduated to enlist :)**

**Might be more chapters to come...**

**Ciao for now!~**


	2. Chapter 2

II:

"Leave the cooking, I'll do it" Lightning instructed, grabbing her sister's hand and leading her away from the kitchen. "But I'm a better cook!" Serah moaned, clutching Lightning's hand.

"Don't you have homework to do?" the older girl frowned.

Serah stuck her tongue out.

Lightning sighed when she was sure Serah was out of the room, leaning against the wall. She buried her face in her hands and took a moment to get a hold of herself.

"_Let Serah get it, she's better at choosing delicious food."_

"_Yup~ and I'm a better cook too!"_

The memory was vivid, _too _vivid. It was like it had happened yesterday.

"Claire?"

She stiffened, tensing up and raising her head. She smiled weakly.

"You're sure you don't need any help...?" Serah smiled, her hands behind her back, swaying back and forth cutely.

"_You don't have to do it all by yourself. Serah will be there to help you when it hurts the most..."_

Her mother's words burned deep in her heart.

Lightning looked away, fiddled with her tie, and shook her head. "Help me. You're the better chef, after all."

Serah beamed. "I'm homey!"

She skipped over to the stove and directed Lightning to do a few things for her. Just asking for help once couldn't hurt, Lightning thought.

--

**Hmm... I actually wanted to expand a little more on this one... Both chapters are pretty short so far... I hope any readers out there enjoy this anyway.**

**Lightning sure does contrast with Serah. I imagine younger Lightning and quite awkward, **_**definitely **_**socially awkward, and unwilling to let her sister help her. Because the responsibility was hers!**

**She needs a hug 3 :(**


	3. Chapter 3

III:

"Serah... Can you get dinner started...?" Lightning groaned, her voice muffled through the kitchen table. She couldn't take it. _So much work_...

"Yep, need any help on your homework too?"

Lightning groaned and lifted her head. "...I doubt you could help. Thanks for the offer, though..."

Serah patted her older sister on the head lovingly. Lightning scrunched her face up and banged her forehead back onto the table.

"Sorry..." she sighed.

"It's alright..." Serah smiled. She leaned over and peered at one of the pages of homework Lightning had spread out on the table.

"Come on... I'm sure it's not nearly as hard as it looks!" she encouraged.

Lightning turned her head to see her younger sister.

Serah beamed, trying to find the definitions of most of the words on the page in her brain.

"Come on, Claire, you can do it!"

Lightning smiled pathetically, reaching her arm around Serah's neck. "To do it, I need food..."

Serah started to laugh. She clutched Lightning's hand and cupped her own cheek with it, nuzzling it like she used to do to her mother's.

She knew Lightning wasn't her mother, but it felt good to feel someone's warm hand on her face again.

Lightning was distant most of the time. The only time they spoke was after school, and it was mostly just idle chitchat that lasted a few minutes. On rare occasions, they would speak before school as well.

Lightning retracted her arm. She looked forward and inspected one of the worksheets.

She straightened, grabbed her pen and smiled. "Alright, let's give this a go..."

Serah grinned. "Right! I'll go get dinner ready!"

--

**Oh Lightning... I just want to hug you and hug you!**

**This chapter's a little bad. I've been trying to figure out something...**

**Since it's just flashbacks, it's pretty easy to make something up, but I've just been having MENTAL BLOCK!!!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated ^^**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

IV:

"S-Serah!" Lightning frowned, "Don't run, you'll knock someone over!"

Serah halted and slowly reversed, knocking into Lightning. "I told you" Lightning sighed.

The younger sister laughed and hugged Lightning's hand.

"Aren't you a bit old to be holding your sister's hand?"

Serah shook her head. "Never too old" she assured her. The youth was in good spirits lately, insisting to help Lightning around the house. Not once did they have any of their awkward silence moment, not that week.

At this time, they were walking to school. Usually, Lightning went in early to get the remainder of her homework down and Serah left to get the bus later, but occasionally (and rarely) they would walk together. The sun still hadn't made its way even half of the way up in the sky yet. Lightning liked it, it was soothing, like rain without the water. That was because the sun wasn't beating down on her head like it did at around midday, and it wasn't stinging her eyes like it did in the evening. Mornings were the best time of day.

"Light-ning" Serah chirped in a sing-song voice. She had agreed to call her the name she had chosen for herself in public, but in private, she was always Claire Farron.

Lightning raised her eyebrows and turned her head to the side. "Do you _loooove _me?" she smirked.

The older girl relaxed her brow and said nothing, turning back to the front. "Liiiight!" Every time she said that name, it was like she was mocking her rather than respecting her.

Lightning rolled her eyes and gently hit Serah on the back of the head. "Do you think that if I didn't you'd be here? I'd probably have sold you or something."

Serah wasn't very good at sensing Lightning's jokes. They were so vague that Serah had to think long and hard about the statement, and if that didn't work, Lightning would have to tell her that she was joking. Which was exactly what happened...

Serah sighed. "What's high school like?" she inquired, rubbing her eye with her fist.

Lightning thought, humming as she did so. "It's like middle school, except you're older. And there's a lot more work."

"But it's good. You're learning stuff, _right_?" she skipped in front of Lightning, staring right up into her face playfully.

"Yeah, of course" Lightning grunted, gently pushing Serah out of the way and walking again.

Serah gazed at the huge television screen overlooking Bodhum. There was a news program on. The female anchor was talking about some controversy and Serah grimaced.

"Ah! There's school! Time flies when you're having fun, huh, Light?"

Lightning snorted. "Fun, yes."

When they reached the gates, Lightning was about to leave, but Serah soon stopped her. "Forgetting something!?" she placed her hands on her hips.

"What?" Lightning asked.

Serah quickly flew into Lightning's arms, smiled, waved and was on her way.

"Right..." the older girl muttered, scratching her head. She was tempted to skip school today, but with so much fuss surrounding her, there was no way teachers wouldn't notice. And it was very unlikely Lightning would _ever _take a sick day.

So she sucked it up, tightened her tie and stepped onto the sidewalk again.

--

**And there we have it. Chapter Four.**

**I'd like to just say that if anyone has any requests, PLEASE TELL ME!!! **

**PLEASE**

**Reviews would be appreciated!~**

**Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

V:

Lightning rubbed her eye with her fist and yawned. "Farron" a deep voice called.

She sighed and reluctantly looked up.

"What?" she asked bluntly.

The young man smirked and pulled a chair towards him, sitting on it backwards. _Tool, _Lightning thought.

"Heard you're all alone now- probably lonely in that big empty house."

Lightning scowled and looked away.

"I have a sister. I'm not alone." She wasn't sure whether she actually agreed with those words, but if they made the idiot leave her alone, then it didn't matter.

"Oh, right, right. The little tyke. I'm sure she gets your hands full, doesn't she?"

Lightning glared at him. She didn't know his name, but she was regularly harassed by him. He was a senior, which meant he could get any junior or sophomore girl he wanted, apparently. But not Lightning. Not only did she _hate _the idiot, but she had no time for a boyfriend.

He leaned in closer to her, and whispered into her ear slowly, "I could help you. In more ways than one, Farron…"

_That's it! _Lightning stood so suddenly that the student was almost knocked out of his seat. She gathered her books, fighting the urge to punch him in the face. She left the library, with a few students eyeing her out the door.

As she was angrily walking through the courtyard, grumbling to herself in her head, she ran into someone, and was quick to apologize.

"Claire? What's wrong?"

Lightning spun around at the sound of her "old" name, only to see her "old" friend, concern written all over her. They hadn't spoken in a while, and that was fine with Lightning, but obviously it wasn't for the other girl.

"Uh… I'm fine. See you…" Lightning was already turning to bolt, but her friend put a swift hand on her shoulder. "Claire! Come on, you haven't spoken to me in weeks! Let's do something together, just like old times."

_No distractions, no distractions, no distractions, _Lightning kept telling herself.

She shrugged the hand off and glared at her friend.

"My name's not Claire… not anymore… And I have responsibilities. I don't know about you, but I barely have enough time to sleep, let alone prance around town." _A bit harsh, isn't it? _She brushed the thought out of her head.

"But… Claire…"

Lightning looked back over her shoulder. "Lightning" she corrected.

--

Serah smiled, looking down at her grade.

Obviously, she wasn't having the same problem Lightning was. This 'A' proved it.

Lightning… She wondered what her sister was doing at that very moment for a slight second, but was soon interrupted.

"Serah, what did you get?" her friend asked, her eyes gleaming through her glasses.

Serah grinned and showed her the piece of paper.

"Wow! Good job! You must've studied."

She shrugged. "Not really. I just read my sister's history worksheets once and somehow I remembered it all… I can't wait to show Lightning" she beamed, inspecting her answers.

"I didn't think your sister would be into that sort of stuff. She's so… not friendly" the boy on the other side of her pointed out. She looked at him and scowled. "You don't know my sister. She's really a great person!"

"The only thing _great _about her is that she's hot! She can't be that good if she kept _you_."

Serah slapped him.

Luckily, no one heard or saw, save for a few of Serah's friends who happily cheered her on.

"Never make fun of me or my sister again."

The boy was about to bark back, but instead he withdrew and continued to look at his grade.

Lightning had tried so hard to protect her; it was the least Serah could do.

"I can't believe you slapped that guy! Did you see his face? Oh man, I can't wait to see you in high school!" one of her friends laughed. "You'll never get a boyfriend if you keep that up!"

Serah frowned. "Will too! But he won't go around making fun of Lightning."

"I think your sister's pretty cool" another girl muttered.

Serah nodded in agreement.

There were five of them, all in 7th grade, sitting in a deformed circle in the middle of the quad. Serah sometimes wondered whether Lightning had this type of friends. It worried her.


	6. Chapter 6

VI:

"…"

"Claire?"

"…"

Serah moved to have a closer look at Lightning, who was holding her head.

"Headache?" she asked, removing Lightning's hand manually.

Lightning shook her head. "It's fine."

Serah gasped when she felt her older sister's forehead. "You've got a fever! It's really bad, too! You have to lie down, right now!" she commanded.

Lightning frowned, intensifying the pulsating pain in her head. "I told you; it's fine."

"I know, but you lied" Serah seized Lightning's hand and lead her to her bedroom, demanding that she rest.

Lightning groaned but did as she was told.

"Now you stay there and I'll get you something to help the pain."

"But… Serah…"

"Please, Claire? I want to take care of you for once. Don't force yourself…" Serah said gently, caressing her burning forehead. Lightning relaxed a little and turned on her side, closing her eyes.

Serah smiled in triumph and left the room.

As soon as she did, Lightning pulled the sheets over her head to block all of the light out. She should've just sucked it up and gotten on with her day… but damn did it hurt…

Serah rummaged through the cupboards, searching for some sort of pain reliever. At this stage, she'd have to go to the drug store, but that meant leaving Lightning alone, and knowing her older sister, she'd just get up and start working again at the first sign of being alone.

That was Lightning.

Lightning… She never told Serah why she had chosen that name in particular. It didn't matter though, right…?

She sighed, finding nothing at all. How was she supposed to help Lightning when she didn't know what to do? She'd always had someone looking after her. If it wasn't her father, it was her mother, and if it wasn't her mother, it was Claire. _Lightning_, Serah corrected herself. She found herself smiling, but it quickly faded.

She hastily thought of something, hauling a small pot onto the stove and filling it with water. She remembered watching Lightning as she prepared soup for their mother. She gathered some vegetables from the refrigerator and placed them in the near-boiling water carefully.

She watched it as it cooked for a while, then took it off the heat and strained it into a bowl. She tasted a little, just to make sure Lightning wouldn't spit it out as soon as she tasted it and smiled in victory.

Lightning heard Serah enter, and pushed the sheets down so she could see.

"What've you got there…?" she mumbled.

"Uh… soup… This used to make mom feel a lot better, remember?"

Lightning nodded.

She gladly accepted the hot bowl and sat up.

"I'm feeling better" she lied, spooning some soup into her mouth.

Serah frowned.

"No you're not. Liar."

Lightning smiled. Serah knew her too well; too well to even bother lying.

"When you're done that, I want you to sleep, okay?"

Lightning groaned. "But… I have work…"

"No working until you feel better- and _don't _tell me you do again!"

Serah smiled, feeling the power. She'd never really gotten the chance to tell Lightning what to do, or boss her around. But that was probably because she was the younger sister.

When Lightning had eaten all she could, Serah took the bowl, closed the door, and left Lightning to rest.

**--**

**As requested.**

**Serah takes charge when Lightning's not feeling well :3**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**I am still anxiously waiting for requests, so please.**

**Thank you kindly.**


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Lightning yawned.

Bodhum had been getting darker earlier, lately, as it did for six months every year. And even though it was still early, she couldn't help being tired. She'd decided to surprise Serah and walk home with her, something they rarely had the chance to do. Unlike Lightning, Serah had club activities, so she wouldn't have been out yet. She'd thought of it all while in her history class, and she was convinced that for once, her plan would work.

She turned the corner, her legs subconsciously working by themselves.

Just a few more steps and she'd be at the school gates.

"_Why don't you go cry to your mommy and daddy!" _she faintly heard someone say. She raised her eyebrows and went to investigate.

Serah was crying, tears pouring down her cheeks as three older boys taunted and teased her.

"Baby Farron!" one called.

Lightning frowned. She was furious. _No one _could make Serah cry and get away with it.

"What the hell do you think you're saying to her?" Lightning snapped.

The three boys turned to face her, each of them wearing their own little smirk.

"Come to join the party, have we?"

"Ooh, a high school girl!"

All their words were doing was fuelling Lightning's anger- her _hatred._

"L-Lightning..." Serah sobbed.

Lightning turned to her sister and put an arm around her, pressing her face into her stomach.

"Get out of here" she muttered to the bullies.

One half-spat, half-laughed, "I'm not afraid of you!" he pounded his chest with his fist and continued to smile.

"You should be" she murmured. With that, she dove into action, letting go of Serah abruptly and punching two of the three guys in the face.

"B-bitch!" the seemingly youngest swore, cupping his bleeding nose.

Lightning flicked the blood off of her aching fist and glared at the leader, whom she had not harmed.

"Alright, alright, geez... If you ask me, you Farron sisters should've died along with your parents!"

Lightning held her breath and relaxed her hand. When they were out of sight, she let it out, only to find that it wasn't really a breath at all; it was more like a quiver.

She knelt in front of Serah and tried her best to smile.

"...They're gone now. Don't worry, they won't bother you anymore..."

"C-Claire..." she snivelled, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "They made fun... of mom and dad... a-and..."

Lightning pushed Serah's head onto her shoulder, silencing her. "Don't think about what those idiots said. They don't know a thing about you- about us." She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought back tears.

"Why are you here...?" Serah added.

"Came to pick you up, just as well, too" Lightning sighed. "Let's go home, alright?"

Serah nodded.

They walked hand in hand, all the way to their home. And then they were quite for a little bit.

--

**UUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH**

**Writing. Is. Hard.**

**Guess that's a downer since I want to be a writer... -_-**

**Aaaanyways. It's short, but it's really all I could think of. **

**Serah gets picked on... **

**I want Lightning as **_**my **_**sister!**

**Enjoy, I guess.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. ^^ All your support is so heart-warming! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Serah woke with a start.

That same nightmare...

She looked at the clock on her bedside table; a little past midnight.

She couldn't go back to sleep, not by herself. Chances were Lightning was still awake, so if she were to just ask politely...

Serah smiled. She hadn't slept in the same bed as Lightning since she was five, when both her parents were alive. Lightning was eight at the time.

Serah snapped back to the present and hopped clumsily out of bed, staggering out her door.

She hadn't realised how tired she actually was, but it was no use going to sleep in her own room, she'd only just wake up again.

She was about to cross the hallway to Lightning's room, but she almost jumped when she heard her voice. "What're you doing?" Lightning asked.

Serah stiffly turned around.

"Uhh... I could ask you the same thing..."

Lightning grunted.

She was sitting in front of the television, hugging her knees to her chest. "Insomniac" she sighed, pointing to herself.

Serah copied her. "Nightmares..."

The older of the two smiled with concern and patted the ground next to her. Serah complied, sitting close to her.

"Same one as before?" Lightning breathed, crossing her arms.

Serah rested her head on Lightning's shoulder. "Yeah, it's really weird; like it keeps coming back to haunt me."

"Nothing's going to haunt you with me around" Lightning assured her.

Serah smiled and snaked her arms around one of her older sister's.

"Yeah..." She slowly closed her eyes, drifting easily into slumber.

Lightning swallowed. Soon, she'd have to start looking for a job. Her inheritance wasn't enough to keep them going until she was eighteen. But she'd always have time for Serah; job or no job, school or no school.

She turned her attention to the sleeping girl on her shoulder. She exhaled. As silently as she could manage, Lightning carried her to her room.

After placing her on the bed, she leaned back in a chair nearby and closed her eyes.

It was all lying on her shoulder. Her future, Serah's future... She frowned.

"C-Claire..."

Her eyes shot open, and relaxed when she realised Serah was mumbling in her sleep.

"I'm here, Serah" she breathed.

_I'll always be here._


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Lightning brushed herself down and looked in the mirror.

Serah still wasn't awake behind her, so she had to be as quiet as she could. She'd have to get to school earlier than usual today. Something about assembly or the curriculum...

She sighed, fumbling with her tie as she so often did.

It was Serah's birthday today. Thirteen.

She'd left her present on the counter for Serah to find. It was a lot less embarrassing that way.

She hauled her bag over her shoulders, mouthed goodbye to Serah, and left for school.

-

At eight O'clock, Serah woke up. Lightning had told her the night before that she was going to leave early, so it was no surprise that when she wandered out to the kitchen, she was alone. Still, she had left without even saying 'happy birthday'. Serah yawned, and raised her eyebrows when she noticed a small gift box on the kitchen counter. She smiled and skipped over to it.

She read the card attached to it;

_Happy thirteenth_

_-Lightning_

Well, it got right to the point... Serah smiled. She placed the card aside and turned her attention to the box, unwrapping it, and then opening it.

She almost gasped at the sight.

Lightning had bought her the cutest pair of earrings, shaped like a small cat. She'd seen these before. They were the logo of a new, young group of vigilantes called NORA.

Serah put them on and smiled heartily.

She mentally thanked Lightning, hoping somehow her message would reach her.

--

**Yes, I know, it's short. But how was I supposed to drag out the opening of a present?**

**It was requested that Lightning give Serah her earrings, though I think that Snow *ugh.. that awful name* gave them to her, which is why I included the part about NORA.**

**It's NORA's logo xO Though I love Yuj and Gadot :P**


	10. Chapter 10

X

"Serah! I'm _not _arguing about this!"

"Why not!? You're turning eighteen and you're going to throw your life away in the military!?"

Lightning frowned and looked away.

Serah had just turned fifteen, and according to her, that made her old enough to look out for Lightning as well.

"I can do whatever I want. We need the money, Serah" she sighed.

Serah stepped forward and grabbed Lightning's wrist. "Then why don't you get a normal job!? I'll get one too, it'll all work out!"

"Serah, I've made up my mind."

Lightning gently pulled away from her grasp. The look on her younger sister's face made her cringe. But she was the adult, and Serah was the child.

"You haven't even graduated yet. What about school?"

"School doesn't matter. All that matters is how you and I survive. I can make sure you never get hurt if I join the Guardian Corps." Lightning put her hands on Serah's shoulders and looked down at her. Serah complied and looked up into her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that you won't die..."

"I _won't_. I promise."

Serah finally gave up. She rested her head on Lightning's chest and sobbed.

"It's alright. I'll always be here." _I'm the only one that can protect you_, she thought.

Lightning swallowed.

"I have to... go now... Serah..." she tried to pry Serah off of her, but the teenager wouldn't budge.

"Where are you going now?" Serah sniffled.

"I have to go to your parent-teacher thingy, remember?" Lightning sighed.

"O-oh..." Serah wiped her eyes and pulled away from Lightning reluctantly. "S-Stay safe, okay? Don't get run over or anything!"

Lightning raised her eyebrows.

"I won't. I promise" she repeated.

When Lightning had disappeared out the door, Serah started to silently cry again. She couldn't stop the tears... they just kept coming...

_Go away... _she thought to herself.

_I'm too old to cry! _She told herself. _I've got to be strong. Dad told us to, mom told us to. I have to!_

-

**Short. Again. This is Chapter Ten, and I'm only going to do Five more chapters. So get your requests in now!**


	11. Chapter 11

XI

"Ugh!"

"Farron?"

"I-I'm fine. Just concentrate!"

Lightning swore under her breath when she tried to move. She removed her hand from her side, glanced down at the blood on her undershirt then continued to shoot at the creatures surrounding the platoon. Broken armour... That'd come out of her salary...

With a grunt, she flipped back, shooting as she did so.

Her comrades took the opportunity and caught the monsters off guard, killing them all.

Lightning fell to her knees in relief.

The others cheered. "Mission accomplished, guys! Let's get back to Bodhum!"

"Lightning, you alright?" one of the male soldiers asked, squatting to see her face.

Lightning nodded. "Fine, thank you."

She got up, hand pressed to her hip. She'd have to put in some effort if she wanted to keep this from Serah...

-

When Serah got home, Lightning was there. She was _never _there.

"What happened?" Serah asked with a furrowed brow.

Lightning looked up. "Nothing" she lied.

Serah raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

Lightning nodded.

"A-alright... You're home early, though."

"Yeah, we got everything done for today, I guess" Lightning muttered.

Serah smiled heartily.

"That's good, I'll get dinner started!"

Lightning sighed and stood when she knew Serah was out of the way. Sitting down hurt. She rubbed at her hip, which had been bound when they got back.

She didn't like leaving work early; it felt weird, even if she was injured.

"Claire!?"

_Shit._

Lightning's head shot up. "U-uh..."

"Claire, what the hell!? You told me you wouldn't get hurt!" Serah stumbled over to her, inspecting the blood-stained bandage tied around her waist. "This looks really bad..."

"It's not, I'm fi—" she winced when Serah pressed into the wound.

"See? That hurt, didn't it? That's why you got sent home! Claire, you promised!"

"Well of course it's going to hurt if you press it like that!" Lightning snapped back, stepping forward.

Serah flinched, holding her arms in front of her face to defend herself... Defend herself... from what...?

Lightning calmed down. "Serah... I'm not going to hurt you" she breathed.

Serah lowered her arms and looked away. "You promised me..."

"It's just a little scratch, I'll be fine. I'm going back to work tomorrow, I'll be fine."

"You're going back to that death trap!?"

Lightning raised an eyebrow, while stepping back in recoil.

"What do you expect me to do; quit? We've had this conversation, I—"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Serah interjected.

"It's still early" Lightning murmured.

But Serah had already slammed her bedroom door behind her.

With a groan, Lightning fell back into her chair, dropping her head on the table with a bang.

Serah as a teenager... Lightning wasn't liking it very much...

-

**I'm actually quite happy with this chapter... Strange...**

**I feel honoured that people actually take the time to read these. I want to thank everyone, you've been such a boost to my self-esteem :P. I wanted to do this because I haven't been able to reply to many people's reviews, which really makes me feel guilty. I don't have the right words to say most of the time :(**

**So, thank you, thank you, **_**thank you **_**for your idea.**

**If I get enough inspiration, I may do more chapters after fifteen.**

**Thank you again.**

**Feel free to review, please.**


	12. Chapter 12

XII

"It's so cute…" Serah breathed.

Lightning scratched her head and looked at the tiny golden bird. "It is?"

Serah frowned. "Of course it is!"

The older girl raised her eyebrows. "They get huge though, don't they?"

Serah grinned and shook her head. "These ones are specially bred to stay small- they're called miniature chocobos- they're for little kids and people who don't have big houses."

"You sure do know a lot about these things…" Lightning sighed.

The youth nodded.

"You…uh…want it…?"

Serah widened her eyes. "You're not serious are you!? Of course I want it!"

Lightning blinked.

It was a good idea, she had to admit. This way, the animal could keep Serah company when she couldn't.

"Alright…"

-

"Ah! So, so cute! Can you fly yet, little fella!?"

The chocobo let out a small 'kweh' and flipped over on the spot.

Serah had been talking to it and loving it ever since they'd gotten home. It was driving Lightning crazy.

**The chocobo dies, Serah! BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Short chapter… as in **_**very **_**short, but I try to count everyone's voice in at least once. **

**Thank you ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

"Happy birthday, Claire!" Serah sang.

Lightning groaned and turned on her stomach.

"Come on, it's your day off _and _your birthday! You're not going to just sit in bed all day are you? This year the fireworks fall on the same day, so we can go see them!"

Lightning buried her face in her pillow. "The fireworks aren't till night time… Let me sleep…"

But Serah didn't approve.

She grasped the sheets and pulled them, causing Lightning to fall ungracefully to the floor.

"O-ow…"

"You're twenty years old now! A fully-fledged adult! So wake up!"

Lightning grunted. "Fine…"

Maybe she should have gotten Serah another bird after the other one died… That way, she'd annoy _it _instead of _her_. Still, she was looking forward to spending time with Serah. Lately, she hadn't had any time for Serah, but for a good reason. She'd been promoted to sergeant, which meant a considerable pay rise. Her birthday and Serah's birthday were the only two days in the year where they actually acted like sisters; that's how it had been for the past two years.

-

"Happy birthday~" Serah held out a neatly wrapped gift box and handed it to her sister, who was lazily resting her chin on the table, a small towel slumped over her wet head.

Lightning, less-than-enthusiastic, opened it.

"You wouldn't tell me what you wanted, so I just bought something out of impulse…"

Lightning pulled out the armband, and realized Serah was wearing one as well.

"As long as we wear these, we'll always be together… It's cheesy, but…"

"Thank you, Serah" Lightning interjected with a hearty smile.

Serah sighed in relief.

"Let's go out now, okay!?"

Lightning furrowed her brow. "W-What?"

-

When the first of the fireworks were released, they were welcomed with a cheer. Most viewers were standing on the beach, which was exactly the case with Lightning and Serah.

Lightning should have been working. The fireworks meant alcohol, and alcohol meant brawls, so the Guardian Corps could have used all the help they could get.

"I love these fireworks…" Serah sighed.

"I know."

"Someday, I'm going to come here with a nice boy. And you should too, Light."

Lightning snorted.

"I'd like to see that" she rolled her eyes.

Serah frowned. "A lot of boys would be chasing after you if you weren't so…" She didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"Whatever…"

The fireworks rolled on. Lightning stared in awe as they exploded. Many of the children were terrified that the sparks would land on them, when Serah was little, so was she.

She looked over to her younger sister. She was growing up… a little too fast…

"Happy birthday, Light" Serah smiled.

-

**Wooshka!**

**And then there were thirteen. **

**As I write this, I am playing the game for a second time. Adamantoises are hard…**

**Anyways, I decided to incorporate the Bodhum fireworks into this. It's apparently the biggest event of the year for the citizens.**

**Oh, weren't these good days? Without the wrath of Snow to terrorize the Farron sisters!~ *sigh***

**Hope you enjoy what little is left of this story.**

**3**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

"Lightning!" Serah gasped. She spotted her older sister shooting at a criminal, then avoiding his shots in exchange. Lightning was going to get hurt again if this continued. Why didn't she have any backup or something!?

She sprinted onto the battlefield, and when Lightning saw her she widened her eyes in terror.

"What the- Serah, get back!"

The criminal changed targets from behind his cover, aiming the rifle at the teenager. Lightning watched in horror as the man narrowly missed Serah. She hastily ran to push her down. "Stay down!" she yelled. Serah bit back a few tears of pain, but it was better than getting shot.

In her moment of ignorance, Lightning was shot, right in the thigh.

She grunted, but gritted her teeth. She had a job to do. _White flash- Call upon my name…_

She jumped into action; flipping with pain and shooting over the barrier.

The criminal started, dropping his weapon and fleeing.

"Men!" she choked out, grasping her thigh. She'd stopped wearing armour since she was promoted from a simple soldier, switching to a more casual, easy-to-get-around-in outfit.

Three backup soldiers came from the back, arresting the young masked man.

"Sergeant Farron, are you injured?" one came up to her. He glared at Serah for a small moment then turned his attention to Lightning again. "I'm fine; just get that punk out of here."

He nodded and saluted.

Serah shuffled over to Lightning. "C-Claire…"

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" Lightning snapped. "You could've gotten hurt- or _worse_! Don't you think I've lost enough in my life already!? First dad, then mom, not to mention my whole childhood! What, you think that losing my little sister'll make me feel better about all that shit!? For Fal'Cie's sake, Serah!"

"I was just trying to help!" Serah retorted, freelance tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't _need _your help- and after this episode, I don't _want _it, either!"

Serah froze.

"Go home, Serah" Lightning stood and brushed herself down, ignoring the blood now pouring down her leg. She limped away.

"L-Lightning…" she whimpered, burying her face in her knees. "I'm sorry…"

-

Lightning leaned back in her chair and sighed. Serah was sitting across from her, most likely doing homework. She couldn't bear looking at her after what she'd said to her. What a bad older sister she was… Didn't she say that she was the only one that could protect Serah? That was still true, she agreed. But Serah could have gotten hurt in Lightning's place.

"…"

"You alright?"

Serah flicked her head up and tensed. "H-huh…?"

Lightning looked at the wall and crossed her arms. "With homework… need any help?"

Serah attempted to smile. She remembered when she was trying to help Lightning with her homework… those were better days… Reluctantly, she shook her head. "No, thank you…" She didn't deserve Lightning's help.

Lightning rolled her eyes and pulled herself up, leaning over to look at Serah's answers. "Sure you do. You've got most of them wrong."

"O-oh… Sorry… I can't concen—"

"Concentrate, yeah, yeah. What I said isn't an excuse. You know I was just being stupid. Don't worry about it."

Serah knew Lightning was just trying to make her feel better- make everything right again- and it was a nice sentiment, but things with Lightning would never be the way they used to be. Because they weren't children anymore.

--

**Chapter Fourteen.**

**One more to go. My longing for requests has ended. Tune in.**


	15. Chapter 15

XV

Lightning was sitting alone, eyes closed, chin on her hand. It was still too early to leave just yet, but falling asleep wouldn't do her much good.

Serah usually left at the same time as Lightning, but it really was too early for her to be out of bed yet.

Lightning sighed.

Silence…

Her silence was interrupted when Serah's phone rang. Lightning frowned and opened her eyes. _Who the hell would call her at this time!? _

She reached across the table to grab it and curiously looked at the caller ID. "Snow."

_Snow? What kind of name is that?_

She narrowed her eyes a little then placed the phone down.

-

"Good morning" Serah smiled, brushing all the dust off of her school uniform.

"'Morning…" Lightning mumbled.

Serah continued with her routine, making breakfast, drying her hair, etc, until Lightning brought something up.

"Who's Snow?"

She froze, then finally turned half way around. "N-no one, just a guy." _Oh damn it, I said guy!_

"Is he bothering you…?" Lightning asked, furrowing her brow.

"What? No, no. It's fine; he's just… uh… a friend."

Lightning didn't seem reassured. Great. That's really all she needed; a suspicious Lightning.

"Be careful" was all Lightning said.

They headed out pretty soon after that, and on their way, they didn't have much to say. Lightning had her arms crossed and was looking around the city, while Serah nervously walked beside her. Lightning would kill her if she knew she was dating someone; especially if it were Snow. Snow was laid-back, cheerful and confident, everything that Lightning wasn't. There was no way she would approve of her relationship with a man who called himself the hero, and didn't even have a job. Serah thought of him as a freelancer, a vigilante. But Lightning would probably only think of one thing; worthless. She _knew _that her older sister would never approve of such a man in her life, and she couldn't change Lightning or Snow.

She could still be Lightning's sister if she dated Snow, so she'd date Snow!

-

"What's up? You sound kinda worried."

"Huh? Oh, no it's nothing. Just my sister…"

"Sister? As in soldier sister? What'd she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything" Serah spoke into the phone gloomily. Of course, it was Snow on the other end of the line. "She's coming so close to figuring out I'm dating someone…"

Snow snorted. "So what? Why don't we just tell her?"

"Uh…That would be because…" _She wouldn't like you. At all._

"Come on, Serah. If you want to be honest with your older sister, you at least have to tell her this! We'll tell her together, okay?"

Serah smiled. Snow always knew how to make her feel better, kind of like how Lightning used to too.

"I love you, Snow."

"I love you too" Snow chuckled.

Her first serious relationship was with a man three years her senior- the same age as her sister. He was lovable and charming- and she was sure he'd use that charm to win over her sister.

Her smile brightened. Lightning would definitely have to approve of Snow eventually!

--

***Sigh***

**At last, the final chapter.**

**And SNOW was in it…………. I am not proud of myself right now.**

**But enough of my eternal hatred for Snow, I want to thank everyone who's given me support and everyone who's reviewed and given me pointers.**

**Seriously, you guys were my biggest inspiration.**

**Now that this is over, I can finally relax and focus on schoolwork *damn***

**For any Australians that read this, have a happy ANZAC long weekend :P**

**Thank you all for reading, I heart you all… (?)**

**-PoliceCommander.**


End file.
